Last Day on Earth
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / McClane a affronté la mort pour sa famille, sa fille, l'Amérique entière et un petit hackeur... Deathfic


**Last Day on Earth**

* * *

La vie de John McClane se résumait à ça, être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, avec une veine de cocu pour croiser la route de tous les sociopathes et psychopathes du pays. Après les Gruber, après Gabriel, il s'attendait presque à croiser Hannibal Lecter en personne. C'était certainement pour ça, qu'après le presque Fire Sale, Holly avait emmené Lucy en Australie et que Jack avait fini par choisir une fac en Angleterre. A part quelques vieux collègues, John McClane était enfin seul, n'ayant plus à se faire de mouron pour ce que ces salopards pourraient faire à sa famille maintenant intouchable.  
Le flic était seul... tout du moins, le soir, après le travail, il s'asseyait dans son sofa se demandant quoi faire, et vers quoi tourner toute sa considération. Seul ? Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Chaque vendredi soir la sonnette retentissait, à force -ça faisait deux ans-, la personne qui venait passer le week-end chez lui avait le double des clefs et pouvait bien entrer toute seule comme une grande ; mais non, Matthew Farrel sonnait toujours. Et comme chaque vendredi le flic esseulé, se levait, soupirait et allait ouvrir au geek qui lui avait servi de coéquipier durant l'affaire du Fire Sale.

Durant ses babillages intempestifs -c'était souvent le cas, avec Farrel-, John se demandait toujours pourquoi le gamin venait le voir. Quand on ne les prenait pas pour père et fils, les gens finissaient toujours pas se poser la même question, mais pourquoi donc John s'embêtait avec ce gosse ? Ils n'avaient rien au commun. Ils n'avaient pas les même gouts musicaux -ça certainement pas-, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes hobbies, pas les mêmes références, ils n'avaient pas le même style de vie, pourtant, pourtant chose étrange, jamais ça n'avait clashé entre lui et Matt. Pour dire vrai, si, une fois, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Matt et Lucy dans un bouche à bouche qui lui avait glacé le sang.  
Depuis que sa fille était loin, l'homme n'avait plus à garder les mains du petit génie en informatique sous les yeux. Que Matt, lui ait certifié que Lucy avait fait le premier pas, ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas voir sa chère petite fille avec Matthew Farrel. Pas qu'il ne soit pas le gendre idéal, enfin... -non, il ne l'était pas- mais John connaissait assez le gamin pour savoir que sa fille serait bien avec lui, qu'il la traiterait bien et surtout qu'il la protègerait lorsque McClane prendrait enfin sa retraite.

Tandis que le moulin à parole continuait d'inonder la pièce de ses théories du complot et autres absurdités, John McClane continuait de se poser la même question, pourquoi le gamin venait-il lui rendre visite chaque week-end ? Il venait avec une bouteille ou un pack de bières, ils parlaient, regardaient la télé jusqu'à pas d'heure et la nuit venue c'était toujours la même excuse qui revenait, ou presque : le gamin avait trop bu et ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, ou avait raté le dernier bus. Alors, Matt s'endormait dans la chambre d'ami -son ancienne chambre pour être plus exacte-, qui avait servi dans un autre temps à ses propres enfants, enfin, quand ils voulaient bien venir le voir. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception, vu l'heure tardive, Matty dormirait ici.  
Au petit matin, il le trouverait dans sa cuisine en train de lui faire un petit déjeuner, ils mangeraient en silence -silence relatif lorsque l'on parle de Farrel- et puis le gamin viendrait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire ce week-end. Si il pleuvait, alors il s'allongerait sur le canapé en regardant ses vieux films de Western ; si il faisait beau, alors tout deux se feraient une grande balade. Il avait beau dire... sa vie serait amèrement triste sans ce gosse. Les visites des proches et des amis se faisaient de plus en plus rares et sans Matty dieu savait ce qu'il ferait de ses week-end, certainement ivre dans ce grand appartement blanc et vide, à ressasser les erreurs commises dans sa vie. Bien entendu John voulait que le gamin fasse la sienne, quel jeune homme de vingt sept ans passait ses week-end avec un vieil homme ? N'avait-il pas d'amis autre que le Warlock ? N'avait-il pas de copine ? Visiblement non. Et lorsque le flic lui posait la question, il regardait le visage en face de lui s'incliner, quelques ridules plissaient le front du gamin qui prenait une gorgée de bière avant de répondre d'un ton énigmatique qu'il avait le droit de venir voir un vieil ami et que personne ne l'empêcherait de venir ici, chaque week-end, car c'était sa place, tout simplement.

Mais un jour tout changea. McClane était installé comme à son habitude dans son sofa, attendant que la sonnette ne s'active, Farrel débarquait toujours vers vingt heure, vingt et une si le trafic était perturbé. Aujourd'hui, le flic avait décidé de préparer quelque chose de convenable à manger, et non de respecter ce gavage de snack hebdomadaire. Il connaissait les habitudes alimentaires du petit, un vrai bon repas de temps en temps ne le tuerait pas, aussi avait-il pris le parti d'essayer de faire un réel plat, un truc qui semblerait bon, sans trop en faire. Il ne voulait pas non plus que le gamin en arrive à des conclusions totalement fausses. Allons savoir comment le cerveau en surchauffe du petit traduirait le fait qu'il lui fasse soudainement un bon petit plat. Matthew Farrel lui faisait peur, c'était presque ça, le gamin avait à son encontre tout un tas d'attentions et de mots qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. On était jamais réellement sûr de ce qu'il pensait, et malgré le fait qu'il sache déchiffrer le petit hackeur comme personne, il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou ne souhaitait pas comprendre. Allons savoir !

Prenons pas exemple les samedi pluvieux durant lesquels ils se faisaient quelques films en sirotant un bon café. Matty venait toujours s'écraser contre son épaule. John McClane n'était pas dupe, le gamin ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux films, loin de là. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait le voir fermer les yeux, sourire d'une façon qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, croiser ensuite les jambes et somnoler. Quelque fois et seulement lorsque John était franchement de bonne humeur, son bras était alors enserré par ceux du petit et John avait alors l'impression d'être l'ours en peluche d'un grand adolescent. Pas franchement agréable, mais disons le franco, c'était pas non plus désagréable ! Lorsqu'ils buvaient le vendredi soir, y'avait toujours un moment où il décrochait des speech soulant de son invité, alors Matt venait se planter devant lui, se baissant pour mettre son visage exactement à sa hauteur et il le regardait droit dans les yeux retournant à son babillage sans fin tout en lui tapotant le front de l'indexe, comme pour lui faire rentrer son monologue dans le crâne. Il y avait ces soirs aussi, où les souvenirs aigres venaient plomber l'ambiance, Matty buvait trop ces soirs là, et il voyait dans son regard brun tout le chaos qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir. John n'aimait pas cette image là, quasi juvénile, alors il laissait le gamin venir se caler sur ses cuisses, pleurer en silence tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour du corps de Matt. Après les pleures, il laissait tomber sa tête en arrière contre son épaule, son regard brun et pétillant retenant tout un mystère alors qu'il grimpait dans son regard dur et fatigué. Que voulait lui dire le gamin ? Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher qui soit à ce point pesant ? Depuis deux ans, deux longues années... il savait que le gosse se retenait de lui dire quelques chose, mais il n'osait jamais le questionner.

McClane se réveilla subitement, s'endormir dans son canapé était une habitude de vieil homme, et ça lui arrivait tout le temps en semaine. Son regard se dirigea vers l'horloge murale, il était deux heures du matin. Matty n'était pas venu, étrange ; mais le gamin avait bien droit de faire sa propre vie. Peut-être s'était-il trouvé une copine pour passer ses week-end en meilleure compagnie qu'un vieux flic à moitié alcoolique. L'homme grogna, le bienêtre de Matthew Farrel, ne serait pas forcément le sien. Que ferait-il seul, dans son grand appartement sans la présence fugace mais si intense du jeune hackeur ? Déprimé, le flic se leva, bien décidé à rejoindre son lit, mais fut arrêté par la sonnerie du téléphone. Un spasme d'angoisse le prit au moment même où le bruit déchira la tranquillité de son appartement. Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure de la nuit ? Le fait que Matty ne soit pas venu l'alerta et c'est un peu trop vite et un peu trop stressé qu'il attrapa le combiné et répondit. Un voix, claire, haute et froide lui donna une adresse puis raccrocha. McClane connaissait ce genre de frissons, c'était le début d'une longue, très longue journée. A peine une demi heure plus tard, il était sur les lieux, pas la peine de dire qu'il ne fut pas étonné de voir une cavalerie entière d'agents du FBI et de journalistes devant le nouveau building qui abriterait dans quelques jours le département de sécurité publique et entre autre la division de Matthew sur la surveillance du cyber terrorisme. Bowman fut surpris de le voir arriver, mais ce n'était pas que cela. John McClane n'était pas un homme à qui il fallait mentir, ce n'était pas un homme à qui il fallait montrer ne serait-ce qu'un froncement de sourcil, car il connaissait bien le langage du corps et celui de Bowman traduisait la peur, la crispation et le merde-comment-je-vais-lui-annoncer-ça. Alors avant que l'agent du FBI commence son explication maladroite sur le pourquoi du comment que cette journée s'annonçait éprouvante, il le coupa, car McClane savait très bien ce qui se passait. Équipe de déminage d'un côté, sa présence de l'autre ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Matthew et Bombes. L'on ne pouvait rien cacher à John McClane -sauf si on s'appelait Farrel-, l'on ne pouvait encore moins le surprendre, sauf que là il l'était, car la personne qui détenait Matty n'était autre que Maï. Cette saloperie de femme ninja avait réussi à s'en sortir, comme quoi les psychopathes étaient des gens solides qui feraient certainement de très bons flics s'ils n'étaient pas complètement pourris de l'intérieur.

Laissant le brouhaha, John se dirigea dans l'immeuble désert : il allait récupérer Matthew !

Bien évidemment si il avait su ce qui lui arriverait une fois rentré dans ce dédale de pièges, il se serait abstenu. Il était à présent au bout du rouleau, cassé, détruit physiquement par cette salope de ninja qui lui avait fichu une rouste de tous les diables. Pour la première fois de sa vie, McClane savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, cette journée serait certainement la dernière de sa vie. Maï n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, elle n'avait lésiné sur rien du tout. Défigurée, complètement dingue -mais ça c'était pas nouveau- elle avait imaginé un plan à faire froid dans le dos. Quelque part derrière lui, Matty était attaché à une bombe, un truc bien trop complexe pour être désamorcé sans l'aide d'une brigade spécialisée, brigade qui ne viendrait pas, trop occupée à désamorcer toute une myriade de charges explosives sur les fondations de l'immeuble, si jamais celui-ci tombait, l'hôpital d'en face et la galerie commerçante seraient alors de simples souvenirs. Tout allait vite très vite et au moment où il put enfin agir, il plaça une balle entre les deux yeux de cette garce. Maintenant...

Malgré les cris du gamin qui lui intimait de partir, John se rapprocha, le décompte en rouge à lui indiquait qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinquante secondes. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi près de la mort, pourtant combien de fois l'avait vu, entendu, frôlé. Mais là, c'était autre chose. John McClane ne pouvait pas partir en laissant Matthew Farrel derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir le gamin, le flic se tiendrait avec lui devant tout, jusqu'à la mort car il était maintenant sa seule et unique famille. Il voyait bien les larmes sur le visage du gosse, il voyait bien ce visage terrifié qui le suppliait, il entendait ses cris, mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à ça. Matthew Farrel l'avait sauvé de sa misérable existence et si il ne pouvait lui rendre la pareille ce soir, pourquoi ferait-il l'effort de s'en sortir seul ? Un sourire fut tendu au gamin qui vint s'écrouler contre son torse, une main lasse vint frotter son dos tandis que l'autre se perdait dans sa chevelure brune. Il entendait maintenant les mots sortir librement de la gorge nouée du hackeur, des jérémiades pour la plus part, emmitouflant une déclaration presque trop solennelle qui ne correspondait pas au gamin.  
Matthew Farrel l'aimait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Autant dire que ces crics lui faisaient autant de mal que de bien. Poussant le gosse sur le dos, McClane posa ses deux mains sur le béton de chaque coté du visage horrifié, il l'appela plusieurs fois afin d'obtenir de lui toute son attention ; car le flic était certain à cet instant que le gosse allait lui claquer entre les doigts s'il ne se calmait pas. Les chiffres du décompte s'approchaient de la fin, John soupira, mimant un sourire en caressant le visage du gamin avant de franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de Matthew Farrel pour l'embrasser ; pour lui dire à quel point il avait apprécié passer du temps en sa compagnie, à quel point ce petit hackeur de pacotille lui était devenu important, que dis-je nécessaire ! Matthew Farrel était devenu l'élément le plus important de sa vie, ce n'était plus pour son job qu'il se levait encore le matin, avec ses vieilles douleurs de guerre, non, c'était pour que le vendredi arrive au plus vite et que cette grande bouche vienne lui bassiner les oreilles de blabla interminables. Que le gamin s'endorme contre lui et qu'il soit obligé de le mener jusque dans son lit. Qu'au matin, il le voit dans sa cuisine les cheveux en pagaille et le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il l'entende l'appeler McClane avec cet amusement dans la gorge. Et qu'il se cale enfin contre lui pour tout le restant de la journée, dans ses positions complètement tordues, rien que pour lui prouver son affection sans jamais, jamais emprisonner l'homme libre qu'il était devenu depuis son divorce avec Holly. Matthew Farrel avait pris place dans sa vie, sur la pointe des pieds et aujourd'hui il était trop tard pour reculer, pour fuir ou pour oublier. Le baiser dura jusqu'au bip final à peu de choses prêt. Il se souvient de leurs respirations haletantes, de leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre lorsque la première détonation ébranla l'étage où ils se situaient. Les mains attrapant fermement les hanches de Matt, John grogna, tout ce qu'il se rappelle c'est d'avoir dit au gosse que tout irait bien maintenant et qu'il l'avait cru.


End file.
